The Pirate Princess
by harrietmjones
Summary: After many eventful years in Storybrooke, things take a turn for the worst. Choices made in the past, echo through time, leaving the residents to do the only thing that is left. To leave Storybrooke. *Longer description inside.* (AU)
1. Longer Description

_'After many eventful years in Storybrooke, things take a turn for the worst. Choices made in the past, echo through time, leaving the residents to do the only thing that is left. To leave Storybrooke. Unfortunately, no one could think, when the spell was cast and people arrived back in The Enchanted Forest, that things would turn from bad to worse. Mix in the new Queen and you've got yourself a problem that only the Saviours daughter can possibly help with.' (AU)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Signum sapientia._  
_A signum est fortitudinis._  
_A symbolum amoris._  
_A signum est innocentiae._

_Cuspis North._  
_Ad orientem._  
_Inter Austrum et sumi._  
_Cuspis West._

_Sapientia._  
_Virtus praemium._  
_Diligite._  
_Innocentia._

The words flowed purposefully out of the mouth of the man simply known as 'The Prophet'. A man of few in this Kingdom. He was a wizard who could use such magic as was needed for this spell.

Jayme listened to the incantation but she never looked over towards him while it was being cast, instead she bowed her head to look at the thick leafy carpet that she was kneeling down on and felt the growing vortex nearby. "Any minute now." she thought, as the two guards behind her, their hands firmly placed on each of her shoulders, shifted themselves back a few steps, away from the vocal vortex.

It had been a long, eventful journey for Jayme to get here but even though all seemed lost (she had been caught and imprisoned after being on the run for quite some time, a long list of various crimes dragging behind her but no more. Her final punishment was to be sent into the vortex, to the world without magic, where she would be one less 'rebellious bug' for the Queen to give a fleeting thought about but she wasn't going to go without one last satisfying act), she had a trick up her sleeve and it was in motion. It was such a trick that she only hoped would eventually sort out the mess that the Kingdoms had managed to get into. It was a trick that only one other was in on and they just so happened to be the one using the magic.

"Any minute now." Jayme thought again, as she prepared herself for what she was going to do. She was thankful that the guards didn't understand Latin because both 'The Prophet' and most likely herself would be in trouble and would then not have to worry about their heads being attached to the rest of their bodys. The Queen would sort that out for them.

Jayme sorted out her thoughts while concentrating on hearing the word she needed to hear from 'The Prophet'. She shifted herself into position, ready to fight the guards if needed, thankful that she had excellent swordsmanship in her blood from both sides.

The minutes ticked by but finally the moment had come. The end of the incantation but the start of all that was to come. Jaime jumped into defence, spinning herself to face the guards, the vortex howling behind her. With a lightning kick, she knocked down the first guard cold, causing his sword to drop from sheath to ground. She picked it up before the second guard even knew what was going on and held it up to his throat, ready to slice it if needed. "Now, you don't want this to get messy. Hand me the gold, that's a good man." She was diverting a little from the plan but she had spotted the gold dangling to his side when she was escorted here by the guards and, hey, gold was always a need in her eyes.

He paused for a brief moment, probably contemplating if he could fight her but seeing the determined look in her eyes and feeling the cold of the sword pushing into his soft skin, he decided against that. With a clumsy clasp of the bag, he handed it to her with which she graciously took. "That wasn't so hard was it?" she smirked before pulling the sword away from the guards throat and securing sword into her own sheath and the gold she secured in a pocket in her pants. "Thank your friend for me for looking after my sword." She gestured to the fallen guard, who had taken it from her when she was caught for a fleeting moment before spinning herself around and, with a running start, headed straight into the vortex, with a quick 'goodbye' to 'The Prophet' on her way over. Jaime had said her goodbyes to him earlier when the plan had been officially set.

The nearby trees bent towards the vortex, loose leaves spiralled into it's mouth, hungry to be finally used in Jaime's plan. She was indeed going to 'the land without magic' like the Queen had ordered but the difference with Jaime's plan was that it was more so 'when' she was going than anything. She was going back in time, to the point when all the problems started; like a tiny seed, blooming into something bigger, something more. She hoped to stop it at it's root.

With one big leap, she jumped into the vortex, fading down, down into the abyss. Everything felt clear, infinite for a second before finally her senses went black. When she woke up, the skin on her cheek graded against something rough. She was laying down on something rough and gristy. With blurry eyes and feeling disorientated, she got herself up onto her feet. Her eyes cleared as she scanned her surroundings. Jaime had landed in the middle of an empty road with only a town sign to show that she had landed, at least in the right place. She was unsure for now if she was in the right time.

She picked up her feet, a shaky step at a time before she was off, on her way into the small town that was called 'Storybrooke', hopeful and eager to see the town, the people but most importantly her parents who she could only remember from a photograph she carried everywhere with her, a beacon of hope that things could be better again.

It was a photo of a toddler Jaime raised high on her father's shoulders in a playground, while her mother sat, watching the two of them lovingly from her vantage point on a nearby bench, the epitome of happiness. This was one of the last times she saw her parents and she really wanted to meet them again. For her at least. She was a stranger to them.

In this world they had names, names that a stranger should not know, such as she would be to them.

Their names in this world: _KIllian Jones and Emma Swan._


	3. Authors Note - A Complete Re-Write

Hi all!

I thought I should write this to say, I have decided to re-write the first (and only as of the moment) chapter to this story. I'm really not happy with it and I know I can do better but with things happening &amp; going on, I haven't had a chance to edit it (I probably shouldn't have posted the chapter so hastily).

I've got the outline of the story planned out in my head (the gist of the story still being the same) &amp; I hope to make it at least a little original (I'm very much aware of the 'millions' of EmmaXHook baby fanfic stories but you can never help what story flies into your head!). (:

I'm also going to change the temporary blurb but that's for another day.

I'll delete or edit this post when I am done &amp; I hope you shall enjoy what I've written when I am finished!

Thank you for reading!

Harriet.


End file.
